Tablet computers can be used to surf the internet, and to watch the video, pictures, e-books, etc. In addition, tablet computers are compact, light and easy to use so users can use them on a desk and can carry them to other places with ease.
Certainly the tablet computers are much better than the desktops in terms of mobility, but the desktops may outperform the tablet computers when both are using on a desk. For instance, the desktop has a stand for supporting it so it can be erected on a desk. The tablet computer, however, requires a user to hold it by hand when using it on the desk. In other words, the excellent mobility of the tablet computer somewhat hinder the usage of the tablet computer on the desk. As a result, support bases or expand bases were introduced for addressing this problem. Nonetheless, these accessories are not well designed because currently the users still need to assemble or disassemble the tablet computer on these accessories with two hands, which is inconvenient. Hence, it is crucial to improve the operating convenience of the support base for the tablet computer.